Ash's Rowlet/Anime
Rowlet debuted in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. A flashback revealed that Rowlet had been born into a flock of , led by a and . Later, it joined its flock to gather fruit from a town on Melemele Island. Rowlet mistook a wind chime for food, and brought its bounty to its nest, only to be scolded by Trumbeak that evening and being sent back to gather more. The next day, a tired Rowlet noticed a sweet smell being produced by Mallow's Bounsweet. Believing it to be fruit, Rowlet tried to take Bounsweet, only to be deflected each time it tried. Eventually, the exhausted Rowlet fell out of the sky, but was caught in time by . It was then given a bunch of fruit to eat and after finishing its meal, it took a watermelon and returned to its nest, prompting Ash and to follow it. Ash and Mallow soon found Rowlet's nest, but their reunion was cut short by , who arrived to take back the the flock had taken from . After trapping the flock in nets, Team Rocket set their sights on . While Pikachu battled Jessie's Mimikyu, Rowlet freed its friends and then used to save Pikachu from Mimikyu's attack. Before the battle could go on any longer, Bewear returned and carried Team Rocket back to its den. Ash thanked Rowlet for saving the day before saying goodbye, not wanting to separate it from its family in its nest. Seeing how it wanted to join Ash, Toucannon gave Rowlet its permission to leave the nest. Rowlet happily dove into Ash's backpack and waved goodbye to its family. Delighted, Ash threw a at Rowlet and caught it. Rowlet participated in its first official in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it battled Hobbes and his . Hobbes showed off his great battling skills by having Oricorio gracefully dodge Rowlet's Leafage and shock it afterwards using . Furthermore, Oricorio was able to counter Rowlet's with . Rowlet, however, was able to overpower Oricorio and knock it back using its sheer leg strength. Eventually, Oricorio used which Rowlet, allowing the Dancing Pokémon to knock it out with . In To Top a Totem!, Rowlet was used in Ash's first island challenge trial in Verdant Cavern. Alongside Pikachu, it first fought a and . The two s showed to be tough opponents, as they were able to use to obstruct Rowlet and Pikachu's sight and movements before hitting them with their attacks. Ash then came up a similar tactic using its Leafage, allowing it to knock Yungoos out with Tackle, while Pikachu defeated Gumshoos. Afterwards, Rowlet and Pikachu had to face a Gumshoos. Rowlet attempted to assist Pikachu in battle, but was defeated by a single hit from Gumshoos's . In Trial and Tribulation!, Ash used Rowlet as his first Pokémon in the Melemele Island grand trial, where it battled against Hala's . It managed to hit Crabrawler with a super effective after dodging a . Rowlet's attempt to hit a second Peck was stopped however, allowing Crabrawler to hurl it in the air using followed by a hit from . Using a collision between Leafage and Bubble Beam, Rowlet turned the tables by sneaking up on Crabrawler and hit it with a series of Pecks. After barely dodging another Power-Up Punch, it managed to outmaneuver Crabrawler and defeat it with Tackle. Afterwards, Rowlet fell asleep, preventing Ash from using it for the next battle. In They Might Not Be Giants!, Rowlet was asleep on the beach while Ash, , Mallow, Pikachu, and watched Lana's Popplio practice making balloons. However, as Popplio was making a balloon, Mallow's Bounsweet sneezed, and blasted out its sweet scent by accident. The scent promptly awoke Rowlet and it flew towards Bounsweet, who instinctively deflected it. Rowlet was sent flying at a high speed into Popplio, and the two eventually floated away in Popplio's balloon. While the others looked for the duo, Rowlet accidentally popped the balloon, causing the duo to fall straight onto a radar that Team Rocket was constructing, with Rowlet getting caught in a ring that was part of the machinery. With this ring, Rowlet was unable to fly. Popplio distracted Team Rocket by using , then bounced Rowlet on its nose so the two could escape. The two were then confronted by and James's Mareanie, but were saved by a . Litten took the duo to its home, where advised it to take the two back to their Trainers. During their long search, the trio got caught by Team Rocket. However, they managed to escape thanks to Litten and blasted Team Rocket off with their combined attacks. Afterwards, Rowlet and Popplio were reunited with their Trainers, with Ash removing Rowlet's ring. In Currying Favor and Flavor!, Rowlet was sent out to assist Litten in battling a Totem and its ally in the Lush Jungle trial. When Litten was tired and about to be hit by a super effective from Castform, Rowlet jumped in and took the attack, easily shaking it off. It then knocked out the Castform with a single Tackle, getting rid of the it had set up in the process. This allowed Litten to defeat Lurantis, meaning Ash cleared the trial and earning him a Grassium Z. In Trials and Determinations!, Rowlet was used in the Akala Island grand trial alongside Rockruff, battling Olivia's and . Despite their opponents giving them tough times with their combination tactics, Rowlet eventually managed to defeat Probopass with . Unfortunately for Ash, Rockruff impulsively attacked Rowlet in a fit of aggression, accidentally knocking it out and leaving the Puppy Pokémon to face Lycanroc alone. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Rowlet and Litten joined Lana, , and Mallow in the fight against Lusamine's , , and , which were being controlled by . Rowlet used Tackle to free Ash's friends and their Pokémon from Lilligant's Teeter Dance, but Lilligant drew Rowlet towards it with its move. In the next episode, Mallow's Steenee emitted its own Sweet Scent to bring Rowlet back to her. Rowlet was then launched into the air by Steenee's Double Slap and afterwards kicked back towards the ground, allowing Rowlet to perform a high-speed Peck attack, dubbed "Rowlaunch" by Lana, on Lilligant. The attack angered Lilligant, causing it to charge up its attack, but Litten interrupted the move with . Although Lilligant appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In Some Kind of Laziness!, Ash went to see so it could help train for a rematch with Nanu. After agreeing to help, Tapu Bulu used its powers to make several large trees grow instantly before resting on them to absorb their energy. When Rowlet decided to roost on the trees, it absorbed some of the trees' energy as well, causing it to learn . In Securing the Future!, Rowlet joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In No Stone Unturned!, Rowlet was used in Ash's battle against Hau, where it went up against its evolved form . Rowlet's tendency to fall asleep caused trouble for it, and it was eventually defeated when Ash ended up dropping his Grassium Z while trying to use it. That night, Rowlet became serious, attacking the in 's house. The next day, Ash and Rowlet visited Rowlet's old foster family, who demonstrated how to use , despite telling Ash that Rowlet can't learn the move. While searching for small rocks suitable for its Bullet Seed training, Rowlet found an Everstone and swallowed it, much to Ash's horror. Even though Rowlet was able to spit out the stone, it immediately swallowed it again, having taken a liking to it. Using the example of its foster parents, it subsequently learned to use with the Everstone. The next day, Rowlet and Ash had a rematch against Hau, managing to pull off a win this time around with Bloom Doom. In Show Me the Metal!, a approached Rowlet as it slept at the Pokémon School. When Rowlet woke up, Meltan was startled and dropped the hex nut on its head to the school roof, from which it was almost taken by a wild , but Rowlet managed to get the hex nut first and returned it to its proper owner, making Meltan like Rowlet. As Rowlet subsequently flew into Ash's backpack to sleep, Meltan followed it, and was thus unknowingly taken to Professor Kukui's house by Ash later. In Got Meltan?, Rowlet helped Meltan when it lost its nut head. Later, when Team Rocket attempted to capture Meltan, Rowlet stepped in, protecting it from multiple until Meltan stepped up and defeated Team Rocket with . Meltan was later caught by Ash. In SM118, Ash decided to use Rowlet during his battle against Ryuki at the Kantonian Gym, intending to use Rowlet's laid-back nature to prevent it from getting distracted by Ryuki's music, which had gotten Kiawe's Marowak defeated shortly earlier. Although the strategy worked, Rowlet was soon caught by Ryuki's 's . Seeing its friend in trouble, Meltan angrily retaliated by eating away some of the decorations on Ryuki's suit. Ryuki then changed the battle into a Double Battle, with Ash using Rowlet and Meltan against Ryuki's Zweilous and . Due to its slow movements, Meltan was unable to dodge Druddigon's s and was forced to try to protect itself with . As Meltan's endurance was running low, Rowlet's suddenly evolved into , allowing it to save Meltan from being defeated. Rowlet and Meltan then launched a combination attack at Zweilous and Druddigon, defeating them and winning the battle for Ash. Ash's Rowlet/Anime/Personality and Characteristics|Personality and Characteristics Ash's Rowlet/Anime/Moves used|Moves used